


Just because i play the piano doesn't mean i'm not willing to take you down.

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute arguing, semi smut ish, super short, tyler loves reading about joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic in which they argue about joshler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because i play the piano doesn't mean i'm not willing to take you down.

"Josh Dun!" Tyler stormed into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs that were probably Josh's.   
"Yes, shnookums?" Josh grinned from the kitchen  
"Explain to me why i'm not your type." Tyler said bluntly folding his arms and cocking his head. Josh chuckled lightly before turning away from the bench and wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. "What'd you mean?" Josh nuzzled into Tyler's neck.  
"When we first met, you said i wasn't your type. What is your type? Do i still not fulfill your standards?" He turned away from Josh's hold and slumped against a wall.  
"Where did that come from, Silly?"  
"Answer the question, Josh."  
"Okay, alright, alright. Well, you aren't my type, not really. You know my exes tend to be well...girls, Ty they tend to be girls."  Tyler struggled to keep a straight face a Josh put the back of his hand to his forehead and fell into his arms, "The shame!" He chuckled slightly and pushed Josh back up. "Is that why the kids argue that we totally aren't a couple. Cause of your dumb exes who happen to have vaginas."  
"Apparently."  


Josh had gone back to cooking but Tyler still peppered him with questions. "Some of them so strongly hate the ones who think we're gay. It's incredible. I read something the other day, this girl was giving a bunch of reasons why i'm fucking you and it was really ridiculous because for starters who cares and two she was no older than 13." Tyler blabbered on but Josh was frozen.  
"Wait say that again?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Say what?" Tyler asked thinking of the thousands of things he'd said in the last second.  
"Do people think  _you_ fuck  _me_?" Josh had a face of disgust but followed it up with a smile as Tyler giggled.  
"Yeah... Most people do."   
" _excuse_ me? No one in the world thinks you're fucking me." Josh laughed.  
"It kinda looks like i would though. Just because of how i'm more intimidating and taller."  
"You are barely taller and i definitely look like a top. Let's be real." Josh argued.  
"You don't think i could fuck you?" Tyler sounded hurt but mostly cocky.  
"You could fuck me but could you  _fuck_ me."   
"I could totally top, dude!" Tyler gasped and sat up on the counter to gain some height on Josh.   
"Well..." Josh looked away.  
"You really don't think i could top? You're on." Tyler smirked.  Josh reddened slightly resting his hands on Tyler's thighs.  
"I'd like to see you try, Joseph." Josh smirked, meeting his lips to Tyler's. He scooped his hands under Tyler's thighs and hosted him off the counter, falling backwards immediately. The two hit the ground with a thud groaning in pain.   
"Ow my butt!" Josh grabbed at his rear, feeling pain shoot up his back.   
"Get used to it." 


End file.
